biolifelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Biolifeline.com Wiki
Example.jpg|right]] Welcome to New Wiki Name I am responsible for just telling the truth from my own experience and that of others, results may vary but unlikely. Robert Simet at your service. It took me a month or more to order, I seen a sales pitch, I was closed mined. Once I took the product I was blessed. Hopefully you have already ordered the immune26. My website offers a product that is UNTOUCHABLE #1 in'' the health market today, over a decade.. I've had NO Complaint? I've asked people order to prove me wrong "That's how I stated", (skeptical always) It's call immune26, you may view my ads on any google, yahoo sites. I'm hoping to run current permant ads so it won't go away. I'm not out after your money, ''approx. $60 to your door. If your concern you want the right "ONE" product, then it's here! www.biolifeline.com I'm here to make it easy for you to try it, you have 90 days to decide. YOU RISK NOTHING!! I biolifeline.com will refund your mailing. I'm tired of sales pitches, aren't you? Live healthier for less. Physical, mental & emotional stressers. Order instructions are below. FIRST this immune26 will flush toxins from your body, the SAME product will start to support and balance your bodys functions. Suggest 1/2 cap at first, if you maintain good health then take a full cap, I take 2 or 3 a day. 1,2,3 times a day if you want. You may feel 10 years younger but your body isn't yet, do not over straine yourself. UNTOUCHABLE!! No product or combination of products can change or do! They are just out after your money my friend. Join My Legacy Team and carry the message, 'Live healthier for less' Replace this with the name of your topic If you would like to call the company 'Legacy For Life' and order the immune26 their @ 1.800.557.8477, just tell them my ID# of 502526. Ask them how to save 20%. You can call me direct @ 402.218.5624. Congradulations on taking the first step to living healthier for less. ---- You can put your comments here, click the edit tap at your far right. Ok Robert I've taken you up on your idea, it sounds to good to be true and if it's not you'll be hearing from me. Tony -------------- Tony, Robert here, be sure you have a shaker cup or jar of sorts, you take 6 to 8 oz. of water and shake to mix, 1/2 cap. ------------- Hello Robert, I'm very pleased and humble to acknowledge you were right. Tried it last week and felt alittle sluggish but took some more anyway. I felt pretty good after an hour or so. It makes me feel good that I didn't have alot of toxins in my body. I do run some and took it afterwards and felt great, a feeling of replenished went though my body. I will mention this to others and see if I can get you some more customers, you sold me. Thank you, Tony ---- Latest activity Clinical Background: Upon oral administration, a wide range of molecular weight immune components, of both a specific, and non-specific nature, are passively transferred to the recipient. immune 26® supports immune function, modulates autoimmune responses, supports and balances cardiovascular function, helps maintain healthy cholesterol levels, a vital circulatory system, a fully functional digestive tract, flexible and healthy joints, and energy levels. immune 26® appears to help the body "balance" immune function, rather than "boost" immune function. It may be used concomitantly with prescription medications. If you have egg allergies check with your doctor first. Were born with the allergy? Did you become allergic later in life? It could be a immune difficency Category:Browse